A Random Gorillaz Tale
by Koyuki 14
Summary: [Gorillaz]An interesting tale of the Gorillaz that first stated out as a simple IM to a friend but became something more...much more.Soooo funny it will rox you socks off![COMPLETE]


A Random Gorillaz Tale

By: Koyuki14 (and Ches)

Okay, this story didn't start off as a fic. It was an IM I had between my friend, Ches and I, we use emotiocoms as the Gorillaz!lol! And one day I was roaming around in my computer's saved IM's and it spit up this little gem. So I read it over and thought well I thought this thing was pretty funny and maybe I should post it...so I am. Also this is a role playing type thing and I can tell you that the Gorillaz are a bit outta character( Well just Noodle really..) but only because this was an IM, ok? Just show you who said what (not that you really care but..) the writing in the Italics is what I said, kay?

Now let's start this off...

_To the Gorillaz theater: So it was a normal day at Kong studios and the gorillaz were having a bit of R&R ...blowing off the crash from their album "Demon Days"_

Muds wanted to go and spent it all on alcohol, cigerettes and down at the local brothal. However the others weren't all in agreement of this idea!

_Russel wanted to buy a new drum set and a different recording studio._ Noodle was up for the recording studio but wanted to buy a new guitar instead and of course noodles, a large supply!

_2-D also wanted a new studio, he never told Murdoc though but he also would have faniced a hugh supply of pain pills._

Russel: So what we gonna do wit all this?

Noodle: Maybe we should share it out evenly?

_Murdoc: Good idea but 2-D gets 50 less than what I get..._

2-D: Oh dat's kool!

_Russel: ( Stares at 2-D then Murdoc) Whatever man.._

Noodle: Ok, so how much is there?(Looks at 2-D before desciding best not to ask him, turns to Muds thinks again, proably not, so end up facing Russel.

_Russel: ( Opens large beifcase full of money, counts) 'Bout..(whispers in Noodle's ear) 75 billion..._

_Murdoc: I heard that you tub of lard!_

Noodle: (Nods, looks at Muds with a vacant expression and shakes head) so that would be...18.75 each or something?

Murdoc: No 2-D gets 50 less than me, remember!

2-D: Why's that man?

Murdoc: Cos I said so, ok you shtihead?

_2-D: (Hides behind Russel to be blocked from getting hit)_

_Russel: (To Muds) You gotta stop this man!_

Murdoc: Ah that's bullshit! Now how much do I get?

_Russel: You shouldn't get any thing for beating up 2-D!_

Murdoc: If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here, he'd be stuck down south with thousands of wives!

2-D: Huh?

_As the boys yell at each other Noodle takes hunerdsof dollars/ pounds and puts it in her pockets..._

Noodle: Guys, I'm going to my room. If you need me you know where to find me.

Murdoc: Rooms are for dopes kid! You need something you can move in, like I have! That way, you'll never have to see the same chic twice!

Noodle: (Raises an eyebrow at Muds)

Russel: Man! Don't go saying stuff like that in fron o' her, she's jus a kid!

_Murdoc: Hehehehehe ain't nothin wrong with saying that in front of her. I learnt things like that since I was six and I turned out fine. Hhehehehehehe_

_Russel: You think there's nothing wrong wrong with a 39-year-old-bassist, who doesn't take baths, sleeps around with over 400 women a year and beats a poor boy who can't think is fine?_

_Murdoc: Yes, mental but yes_

_Murdoc: Heheheheehehehehehe! oh that's 450 woman, mate..hehehehehehehe_

Noodle: So what age did you lose your vrginity, Murdoc?(2-D and Russel looked at her slighty shcoked!)

Murdoc: Why do you care?

_Noodle: Just like to know..._

_Murdoc:..._

_Murdoc:...10_

Guys(And Noodle,lol):...

_Noodle: I shouldn't have asked..._

Russel: Probably not..

Murdoc: What? What's wrong with 10?

_2-D: Should I go to the pub?_

_Russel: What do you mean "what's wrong with ten?"You don't even hit puberty until your at least 12!_

_Noodle:(Closes ears)_

_Russel: What 10-year-old would want to sleep with you anyway?_

_Murdoc:...hehehehehe she wasn't 10 mate, heheheheheeheh_

Noodle: (Backed away she could sadly hear through her hands)

Russel: Dat's jus, wrong man, waay wrong

_Murdoc: hehehehehehehe..Well about you eh Russel? When'd you lose it...or is it still there eh fatty?_

Russel: Shup' man...I need to go saying stuff like that...

_Murdoc: That is because your still a V-man if you know what I mean heheheheheeheheh_

2-D: Hey we're not all man-slagslike you Murdoc!

Russel: Well said man, dats probably the wisest thing you've ever said!

Murdoc: WHAT? He got kids from here to Australia! If anything I keep myself from getting into that kinda mess!

_2-D: Oi, I 've got kids?_

_Murdoc: You see what a dullard he is!_

_2-D: Don't have a cow man!_

_Murdoc: Oh shut up you little fuc-...(Punches 2-D in the arm)_

_2-D: Oww!(Rubs arm) What's that for?_

_Murdoc: For calling me a slag.._

Noodle: Well you are aren't you?

_2-D: I called you a "man-slag"_

Russel: RUN NOODLE RUN!

_Mudoc: GRRRRRRRRRRR!( Punches 2-D again) Don't correct me!(Chases Noodle)_

_Noodle: (Runs)_

Noodle: (RUNS FOR LIFE)

_Noodle: (Stops and flips Murdoc over shoulder in Karate move)_

Murdoc: (Confused) What the fuck?

_2-D: Oi, you got knocked the fuc-_

_Russel: 2-D!_

_2-D: -out!_

Murdoc: Come here you lil bitch!

Russel: Oh shit man!

_Noodle: (Now REALLY runs for life. Runs to Carpark)_

Noodle:( Hides in Winnebagolocking door)

_Noodle: (Opens sliding window with Cortez held prisoner)_

_Noodle: Let me go and I won't hurt the bird!_

Murdoc: Argh shit!

Russel: We betta do somethin 2-D

_2-D: Like what?_

Russel: Erm... I dunno, we gotta think before Murdoc kills her!

2-D: Y'know I don't think she needs help( Looks other to where Murdoc has climbed through the window and is now getting slaped across the face)

Russel: I think he's imune to that now though!

_Noodle: One more step and your bird gets it!_

_Murdoc: Bloody bird! Can you fly!_

Bird: (Screeches)

_Noodle: ( Smacks Cortez) Not a word until I'm free_

Cortez: (Silent)

_2-D: Stupid bird_

Russel: I've got it! We need a hooker!

Murdoc: Huh? What was that?(Attention off of Noodle)

_2-D: (Walks off and comes in a black wig, a skirt, a tee shirt, heels and a purse...)_

Murdoc: Ew, that's weird chic, ah well I've done worse

_2-D: (To Murdoc) Hiya you big strong bassist!_

_Russel: (Rubs head) A REAL HOOKER, 2-D!_

_2-D: ...oh_

Murdoc:She ain't real?

_2-D: (Runs off to find real hooker)_

Murdoc: To think I almost kissed THAT!

_Noodle: (Laughs)_

Murdoc: (Glares Noodle)

Noodle: (Gulps)

_Russel: No wait we got real hooker!_

_2-D: (Comes back with Paula)_

Murdoc: Where? WHERE?

Murdoc: Hmmmm...nice to see you again!(evil grin)

_Paula: (To 2-D )You brought me here for this?_

_2-D:(Nods)_

2-D: Yup!

_Murdoc: (Walks to Paula)_

Murdoc: Hey babe, don't act like can resist me, we all know the truth(winks at Paula)

_Paula: ..._

Noodle: (Escapes from winnebagoand runs out of carpark)

_Russel: (Runs after Noodle like a bodygard)_

2-D:(Watches Murdoc advance towards Paula)

Paula: (Looks 2-D) Do you mind?

**A/N:**_Koyuki: SLAG...SLUT...WHORE...BITCH!_

Ches: YEAH!

_Murdoc: Yea get outta here tewp!_

2-D: (Begins to cry, Noodle runs back and hugs 2-D only for both to be draggedaway by Russel)

**A/N:**_Koyuki: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Ches: I KNOW! How cute

The _End_

I'm sooooooooo sorry this had such a crappy ending but Ches and I both had to get off the internet. We also both wanted to write a little something about us killing Paula but she hasn't been online in a while...HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ANYWAYS THOUGH! R &R!


End file.
